27. svibnja u Domovinskom ratu
Domovinski rat po nadnevcima: 27. svibnja u Domovinskom ratu. 1991. PREDSJEDNIK Predsjedništva SFRJ Stipe Mesić izjavio da neće ići na sjednicu Predsjedništva SFRJ, koju je sazvao Sejdo Bajramović, nelegalni predstavnik Kosova, jer on nema pravo sazivati sjednice. TIJEKOM promocije Srpske narodne obnove u Prištini, vođa te stranke Mirko Jović obećao da se "pohodi na Hrvatsku neće zaustaviti sve dok se u cijelosti ne oslobode svi Srbi zatočeni od vječnih srbomrzaca Hrvata". 1992. EUROPSKA dvanaestorica donijela odluku o ekonomskom embargu protiv Beograda i o isključenju tzv. Savezne Republike Jugoslavije iz znanstveno-tehničke suradnje, športskih natjecanja te potpunom prekidu zračnog prometa s Beogradom. SLOVENIJA zatražila isključenje Savezne Republike Jugoslavije iz UN. U LISABONU prekinuta Mirovna konferencija o BiH. Muslimanska delegacija se povukla zbog srpskog bombardiranja Sarajeva. STATE Department najoštrije osudio teroristički napad srpskih odmetnika i bivše JNA na Sarajevo. PREDSJEDNIŠTVO BiH odlučilo poslati Vijeću sigurnosti UN zahtjev za vojnu intervenciju. OD četničkih granata u Sarajevu poginulo i ranjeno više desetaka građana. 1993. KAD su Srbi počeli otvoreno govoriti o cijepanju Bosne i Hercegovine, Hrvati su na referendumu glasovali ZA jedinstvenu BiH, kad ni nakon srpske invazije na BiH Izetbegović nije ništa poduzeo, Hrvati u BiH počeli su se sami organizirati - rekao u intervjuu za "Večernji list" Gojko Šušak, ministar obrane Republike Hrvatske. MUSLIMANSKA strana i dalje ne poštuje međugorski sporazum, njihove postrojbe i dalje napadaju u Mostar, a dramatičan položaj Hrvata je i u Jablanici i Vitezu. FRANCUSKA i Britanija spriječile aktivnije uključivanje NATO-a u rješavanje bosanske krize - zauzvrat, Turci i Nijemci odbili poduprijeti "Washingtonski plan". RUSKI ministar vanjskih poslova Andrej Kozirev ne isključuje mogućnost mijenjanja granica na području bivše Jugoslavije. KOMISIJA UN za ratne zločine na području bivše Jugoslavije počela s prikupljanjem podataka za novi Međunarodni sud, a početkom jeseni provesti će istragu u Ovčari. VOĐA srpskih radikala Vojislav Šešelj tajnim podacima o ratnoj pljački napada Glavni stožer vojske "SRJ", obznanivši da je blago opljačkano na dubrovačkom području završilo u Valjevu (Srbija). 1994. - U povodu Dana državnosti predsjednik Tuđman u Predsjedničkim dvorima razgovarao s urednicima hrvatskih listova i tom prigodom, među ostalim, rekao kako je 17. kolovoza 1990., kada se vraćao iz Splita, naredio da se rastjera Martić i društvo, no nisu to učinili oni koji su sada htjeli izazvati krizu (Manolić i Mesić). - U Mostaru moraju biti glavne hrvatske institucije, hrvatsko sveučilište, hrvatsko kazalište, hrvatski nogometni klub i institucije sada Hrvatske Republike Herceg-Bosne, dok se ne ostvari federacija, rekao novinarima u Zagrebu predsjednik Tuđman. - U Parizu završila dvodnevna konferencija o stabilnosti u Europi prihvaćanjem završnog dokumenta te dogovorom o organiziranju dvaju okruglih stolova o baltičkim zemljama i o zemljama srednje i istočne Europe, kojim bi se trebalo spriječiti da balkanska vatra ne izbije i drugdje. 1995. I MILOŠEVIĆ i drugi čimbenici u Beogradu došli do zajedničkog zaključka da je program ostvarenja velike Srbije na račun hrvatskih područja neostvariv, izjavio predsjednik Tuđman u intervjuu glavnim urednicima hrvatskih glasila. UVJEREN sam da su energija i duh hrvatskog naroda dorasli izazovima državne izgradnje. Vaše je društvo napredovalo u jamčenju dostojanstvenog postupka prema svim osobama u Hrvatskoj i u odgovornom vođenju svojih inozemnih odnosa, stoji u čestitci Billa Clintona predsjedniku Tuđmanu u povodu Dana državnosti. 1996. UNATOČ početku procesa demilitarizacija u istočnoj Slavoniji, Baranji i zapadnom Srijemu, Srbija još uvijek novači stanovnike područja pod upravom UNTAES-a u redove vojske "SRJ", stoga je Ivica Vrkić uputio pismo generalu Kleinu kako bi se to spriječilo. Izvori *Hrvatski informativni centar Hrvatski spomenar: 20. svibnja - 31. svibnja Kategorija:Domovinski rat po nadnevcima